


take control (please own me)

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dom Louis, Established Relationship, Jealous Louis, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Harry, Where We Are Tour, but more like... uh.. come eating, but not like intoxicated just giggly tipsy, but not really but kinda, dubcon due to mild slight tipsiness, idfk that's enough tags, kinda sorta mild humiliation, kink i guess?, maybe teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Media travels fast and by the time Harry can get back to the hotel room Louis has already seen the photos. And he's not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take control (please own me)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these photos](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com/post/85082164812/x).  
> Title taken from "Crazy For You" by Hedley.

He wasn’t angry.

Louis wasn’t upset by the photos he’d seen online because there was no reason for him to be. Ben was obviously a good friend to him and the boys and there was absolutely nothing for him to worry about between Ben and Harry.

And Louis knew how Harry got when he was tipsy. He’d always been a pretty handsy drunk, loosened up and giggly and perhaps a little flirty with whomever might reciprocate, but it wasn’t anything Louis bothered himself with worrying about. Harry came home to him, at the end of the day. They’d been together for four years now and of course they’d had their ups and downs, their moments of struggles and arguments, but ultimately this was it for them and Louis knew that.

He trusted Harry and that was all there was to it. Whether it was Ben, or one of the other boys, or Harry’s hipster friends, or the LA crowd, whoever it was… Louis wasn’t worried and Harry never gave him a reason to be.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with all of this, now did it?

By the time the aforementioned tipsy Harry had stumbled, giggling, into their hotel room that evening Louis had formed a plan in his mind and was going to execute it seamlessly, unable to contain his excitement for what he had planned.

“Hiya, Lou,” Harry cooed as he clicked the door shut behind him, still dressed in his white-and-mint shorts and that _ridiculous_ “Hot N Hard” shirt that Louis secretly loved but would never let Harry be privy to. Louis could smell the sun cream mixed with chlorine clinging to Harry’s skin and hair.

“Had fun down at the pool, I saw,” Louis said, voice dripping with boredom as he rolled his eyes over to look at Harry in the entry way, eyebrows popping up a little. He smirked as he saw Harry frown, coming further into the room.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked tentatively, that frown turning into a little pout. He wasn’t sure what Louis was talking about but his tone of voice was less than pleased and Harry didn’t like that. It could be an innocuous question any other time but Louis’ tone said so much more than his words.

“You and Ben, hm?” Louis prodded, standing up from the couch where he had been lounging, scrolling through the photos on his phone. “Positively draping yourself all over him, weren’t you?” Louis said, stepping up to Harry and looking up at him, chin raised slightly in dominance.

“What?” Harry asked, confused only further, pouting only deeper. He had had a few drinks poolside, and Ben had been there, and… well, maybe he had been a little handsy with Ben and of course there were cameras around but Louis surely couldn’t think that it had been anything more than Harry giggling drunkenly at Ben, right?

“Photos online already, Harold. Couldn’t keep yourself away from him, could you? A few drinks in you and you’ll put yourself all over anyone who will have you, won’t you?” Louis asked, reaching out to slide his hands up underneath Harry’s t-shirt, fingertips skittering along Harry’s abs gently and feeling the toned stomach beneath his hands. He smirked a bit, dragging his short nails back down again, loving the shivers it sent up Harry’s spine.

“Lou, that was not what it might have looked like!” Harry insisted, shocked by Louis’ apparent doubt. Louis couldn’t truly be doubting him, could he? Louis _knew_ him, and Ben, and that Harry would never do anything to hurt him – especially in such a public place.

“Tsk,” Louis stopped him, smirking up at Harry and pushing his t-shirt higher, finally pulling it off of the younger man’s body and watching the way Harry’s curls bounced down from being trapped in the collar of his t-shirt. “I know that, but I think I need to remind you who you belong to, don’t I?”

Harry bit his lip gently, looking down at Louis and unable to help the subtle shift of his hips just slightly closer to Louis. Immediately he felt the arousal pulse through his body. He loved this Louis. This Louis who he belonged to and who wasn’t afraid to let anyone know. This Louis who he’d do anything for, whom he trusted enough to do anything Louis asked. Harry loved this – _his_ – Louis.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, voice quiet, innocent, already catching onto the game.

“Not good enough,” Louis said, shaking his head a little and reaching to untie the drawstrings of Harry’s swim-trunks. “Hush, now,” Louis ordered, tugging the shorts down Harry’s hips and pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed a little roughly, but nothing Harry couldn’t handle.

“Be a good boy and sit there,” Louis told him sternly, shifting to tug his own t-shirt over his head, discarded to the floor for now. He popped the button of his jeans as well, smirking as he tugged them down slowly, not missing Harry’s eyes lingering over him as he stripped naked. “My, you’re obvious, aren’t you?” Louis chided, smirking at the way Harry immediately drew his bottom lip into his mouth, a blush dusting over his sun-kissed cheeks. “Can hardly contain yourself, eyeing me up like that.”

“Just like today down at the pool, hm? Flirting with another man, weren’t you?” Louis cooed to him, his own eyes roaming slowly over Harry’s naked body, setting on the new ferns for a moment before he stepped up between Harry’s knees, looking down at him. “Good boys don’t flirt and touch other men, do they, Harry?”

Harry’s green eyes flicked up to Louis’ face, taking in his sharp features and shaking his head gently, staying silent.

“No, no, they don’t,” Louis said, shaking his head disappointedly. “Good boys know when they’ve been bad, don’t they? Good boys know when they need to be punished.”

Louis watched as Harry’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, pupils growing wider with lust as he nodded his head barely, a silent ‘yes’ to Louis’ questions.

“Do you need to be punished, Harry?” Louis asked quietly, raising his eyebrows as his fingertips stroked down over Harry’s bare shoulders, sliding their way down Harry’s chest and circling a nipple only to pinch gently, eliciting a gasp from Harry, who simply nodded again.

“That’s what I thought, yeah,” Louis said, pinching Harry’s nipple again before seamlessly sinking to his knees between Harry’s legs, pushing them apart a little wider. He didn’t hesitate at all before curling his hand around Harry’s growing erection, giving him a slow, teasing stroke before leaning in and closing his lips around the head. Louis flicked his gaze up to Harry’s, eyes locked on each other as Louis began to bob his head slowly, loving the feeling of Harry’s cock growing harder in his mouth as he moved. Louis loved this. This was about him and what he wanted, and he wanted nothing more than to suck Harry’s cock down his throat until Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

Louis closed his eyes again, hands framing Harry’s hips, his thumbs brushing back and forth along the ferns inked there. He moaned softly, taking in as much of Harry as he could before pulling up again to lap at the head gently and then pull off again.

“Such a big boy, aren’t you?” Louis purred, looking up at Harry again as he flicked the tip of his tongue gently across the slit in the head of Harry’s cock. He smiled, leaning in to catch Harry’s cock in his mouth once more and pushing down again. Louis’ hand curled around the base of Harry’s cock, stroking up with his mouth and down again, twisting his wrist gently and loving the soft, keening little sounds Harry let out into the room. Louis moaned softly around Harry, beginning to bob his head a little faster, knowing that Harry wasn’t going to last much longer now. Four years together and they knew each other better than anyone.

“Lou, Louis,” Harry gasped, arching his hips up a little and moaning. “M’close,” He groaned out, shuddering a little as Louis pushed down all the way and then pulled up and off again, his small hand curling around the base of Harry’s cock and squeezing tightly.

“Don’t,” Louis said firmly, narrowing his eyes up at Harry and squeezing again. “Don’t come.”

Harry choked on a surprised whimper, eyes going wide as he looked down at Louis between his legs.

“Please,” Harry whimpered softly, earning a sharp pinch to his inner thigh from Louis for his insolence.

“You really aren’t a good boy today, are you?” Louis asked, voice snide and jeering, and Harry whimpered again. “I said ‘don’t come’, and I mean it. You’ll come when I say. When I’m finished.”

Harry nodded gently, lips plump and red from biting them into his mouth. Louis loved this flush-cheeked, bitten-lipped Harry, green eyes all blown out with lust and desire and the ache Harry had to please him.

Louis shifted from his place on the floor, pushing himself up to his feet before nodding his head to indicate for Harry to get up from the bed. When he had Louis moved onto the bed himself, shifting up higher onto it and stretching out on his back, curling a hand around his cock and stroking himself gently while Harry stood at the foot and stared on.

“Do you think you can be a good boy, Harry?” Louis asked as he stroked his erection slowly, teasingly. “Or do you need… help?” He asked, glancing to his suitcase where both he and Harry knew a small cockring resided, among a few of their other favourite toys.

“I-I can be good,” Harry said, hands at his sides but Louis could see his fingernails digging in against his own thighs, almost giving him away.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked him, shifting to spread his legs wider, giving Harry a full view of everything as he touched himself.

“I’m sure,” Harry nodded and Louis loved how eager to please he looked in that moment, all flushed and earnest, no doubt aching to touch himself but Louis knew he wouldn’t. Not until Louis gave him permission.

“Good,” Louis nodded, arching up a bit as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, shuddering a soft moan and relaxing again. “I want you to eat me out then,” he said casually, smirking at the slight hitch in Harry’s breath as he moved instantly to get onto the bed between Louis’ spread legs.

“Eat me out until I come all over myself from your tongue,” Louis moaned, knees bending up and back a little to give Harry the access he’d need. He let go of his cock for now, closing his eyes and waiting for what he knew would only be a moment.

Harry, good boy that he was trying to be, wasted no time in stretching out on the bed and spreading Louis with his hands, leaning in to lick a slow, wet stripe over Louis’ entrance. Louis moaned loudly, tipping his head back and relishing in the feeling of Harry’s warm, wet mouth on him like this. This was Louis’ absolute favourite thing – aside from Harry fucking him – and he was going to enjoy every minute. He moaned as Harry worked him over in slow, broad drags of his tongue melting into gentle swirls and flicks, his thighs trembling as he moaned. Louis shuddered, closing his hand around his cock again and stroking himself a little quicker now, already close enough from Harry’s mouth on him and the drag of Harry’s tongue all the way up to his balls, running over them teasingly before he dipped back down again to lick at his hole.

“Good, Haz,” Louis groaned, opening his eyes to look down at Harry, practically buried between his legs. He moaned loudly at the sight of him, all curls spilling into his eyes, cheeks flushed and perfect. “Being so good for me,” Louis affirmed, knowing Harry hadn’t dared touch himself as he ran his tongue over Louis’ rim.

“M’gonna come,” Louis breathed out, grinding his hips back against Harry’s mouth and shuddering as Harry circled around his rim with his tongue again, all lips and tongue and wet and perfect.

Louis gasped, crying out loudly as he gave himself two more quick strokes, coming hard and spilling over his stomach, Harry continuing to lick over him through it.

“Fuck,” Louis cried out, shuddering and reaching a hand down to Harry’s curls, tangling in them and tugging his head up gently. “Fuck, Harry, that was so good,” he said, loving how Harry looked, mouth and chin wet with saliva, lips plump and red and perfect. “Did you come?” Louis asked, knowing sometimes Harry really couldn’t help himself and did, even without touching, without meaning to. He got off so hard on pleasing Louis and sometimes making Louis come was enough for Harry to finish, alone.

Harry shook his head, taking in a few slow, deep breaths as if trying to compose himself. Louis’ eyes lit up.

“Good boy,” he purred, stroking his fingers through Harry’s curls and smiling down at the way Harry leaned up into his touch. “Do you know what else would make you a good boy?” Louis cooed to him, fingertips running down Harry’s temple and along his cheekbone as Harry looked up at him curiously, but staying silent.

“Cleaning me up with your mouth,” Louis said, staring down at Harry and loving, _loving_ the soft, appreciative moan Harry let out.

“Yesss,” Harry groaned, pushing himself up a bit and over Louis’ hips. He leaned in, dragging his tongue through the come on Louis’ belly, closing his red lips and kissing softly. “Taste so good, Lou,” Harry said as he licked at Louis’ come, swallowing and meeting Louis’ eyes. Louis smiled, watching Harry and loving every moment.

“So good,” Louis told Harry, stroking through his curls again as Harry cleaned him up, his thumb dipping down to smear some of his come left on Harry’s full lower lip. He smirked as he watched Harry lick his lips and wipe his mouth once he’d finished, tongue catching the tip of Louis’ thumb.

“Come here,” Louis said, pulling Harry in closer and pressing their lips together in a messy kiss, tasting himself and moaning into it. Louis licked over Harry’s lips, finally biting at the full lower lip and smirking a bit.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he whispered, pecking Harry’s lips gently before pulling back again and sliding his hand down Harry’s chest and stomach, finally curling around the base of Harry’s hard, aching cock and squeezing gently. “So hard, aren’t you?”

Harry gasped, keening softly and rocking his hips forward into Louis’ touch. He was so on edge he was certain he might not make it and Louis would punish him all over again. But how could he help it, with Louis like this?

“I’m going to ride you, baby,” Louis said, leaning up once more to press kisses down along Harry’s jawline, biting softly at the juncture of his throat. “Can you make it? I don’t want you to come yet, baby,” Louis said, squeezing once more before pulling his hand away again.

Harry shuddered, hips rocking forward into only air, expression forlorn and Louis loved him like this.

“It’s okay if you need help, baby,” Louis cooed to him, kissing his neck softly and dragging his teeth gently over the sensitive skin there. “I just need you to be so good for me,” Louis said, pulling back once more. “Get it for me,” he said, nudging Harry back and off of him.

Harry did as he was told, shuffling off the bed and taking a few awkward steps to Louis’ suitcase. No doubt he was aching by this point, so hard and so needy but Louis knew he could wait, knew he could be a good boy and do as he was told.

Returning with the smooth, silver cock ring in hand Harry climbed back onto the bed, sitting on his knees next to Louis and looking at the older man eagerly, if not a little wanton. Louis knew this wasn’t knew for them and they’d done it plenty of times, but Harry being this obedient and willing to please never failed to drive him crazy.

“You put it on, baby,” Louis told him, reaching to the night table for the bottle of lubricant left there the night before. He popped the top and squeezed some out onto his fingers, watching Harry as he reached down between his legs and rubbed the silky lubricant over himself, easing a finger in slowly. They’d fucked last night and Louis knew he could manage this easily, taking a second finger almost immediately as he watched Harry close the silver cock ring around himself, no doubt shuddering at the cool metal against his heated skin.

“Good boy,” Louis said, scissoring his fingers apart inside of himself gently, biting his lip as he looked at Harry. “Sit up against the headboard for me,” Louis ordered, Harry knocking pillows to the ground before doing so. He spread his legs a little and Louis couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s big, hard cock standing no doubt a little painfully, waiting for him. Easing his fingers out of himself he moved to slide a knee over Harry’s thighs to straddle him. He reached for the lubricant again, drizzling some out onto the head of Harry’s cock and watching as the liquid dribbled down the sides slowly. Finally Louis curled his hand around Harry’s cock to slick him up, lifting up on his knees and reaching back to guide Harry into himself.

“Tell me how good it feels,” Louis told Harry, closing his eyes as he began to gently ease himself down, though taking it rather easily considering last night. He moaned softly, rocking his hips a bit, shifting lower each time.

“So good,” Harry gasped out, hands fisting in the sheets beside his hips but not touching, not moving otherwise. “Tight,” he whimpered, staying still as Louis finally bottomed out and sat against his hips, only rocking a little bit to get used to the fullness.

“You love it, don’t you?” Louis asked, hands running up Harry’s chest and onto his shoulders, holding tight as he lifted himself and pushed down slowly again. “Tell me,” Louis said, grinding his hips down on Harry a little harder now.

“So much, Lou,” Harry nodded, soft moans falling from his lips as Louis began moving a little faster now. “You’re so tight, so perfect,” Harry moaned out, tipping his head back against the headboard and letting his eyes fall closed as Louis began to grind and bounce in his lap now, suddenly grateful for the cock ring because he knew he would have come by now and letting Louis down like that would have been more shame than he could bear.

“Your arse is perfect, Lou,” Harry moaned, forcing himself not to grind his hips up, hardly resisting his urge to touch – to reach and grab a handful of Louis’ perfect, full arse and squeeze.

Louis moaned loudly, high pitched and breathy as he grinded down harder in Harry’s lap, the angle rocking against his prostate perfectly. Four years of sex with Harry meant knowing exactly what his body wanted and exactly how to get it from Harry. He shifted his angle slightly as his thighs started to burn, moving a little faster now, eyes locked onto Harry’s sharp jawline. He leaned in to bite, sucking softly there and moaning against Harry’s skin.

“You’re going to make me come again,” Louis breathed hotly, rocking his hips faster now and sliding his hand down to stroke himself quickly, thumb brushing over the head of his cock before sliding his hand down again. Louis shuddered, grinding hard on Harry’s cock and jerking himself off quickly before crying out, shuddering as he came hard again, spurting onto Harry’s abs messily.

“Fuck,” Louis gasped out, panting heavily and groaning at the burn of his thighs as he collapsed against Harry’s chest. “Fuck, good boy,” Louis panted out, running his hands up Harry’s sides and dragging his short nails gently over Harry’s ribs. “You’re so good, Harry,” Louis said, nodding a little and knowing Harry had earned his orgasm now.

Louis whimpered as he pulled off of Harry, unable to help the tremble in his legs as he moved. With shaking fingers he reached to unclasp the cock ring, knowing that though he was going to let Harry come their game wasn’t over.

Tossing the cock ring aside Louis shifted to stretch out on the bed on his stomach, sweaty back on display as he spread his legs a little, looking over his shoulder at Harry.

“You can get yourself off on my arse,” Louis said sternly. Harry might have been good enough to earn an orgasm but Louis wasn’t going to do it for him. He was being punished for flirting, after all. “Come on, then,” he said, raising his eyebrows.

Smirking as Harry nearly scrambled up from the headboard of the bed and behind him, Louis dropped his head down to his folded arms and closed his eyes as he felt Harry drape himself over his body. Louis shuddered at the feeling of Harry’s hard , big cock grinding between his plump cheeks, loving how dirty this felt. Harry wasn’t allowed to fuck him anymore but he was still using Louis’ ass to get himself off. Louis knew it wouldn’t last.

“Be a good boy, don’t take too long, now,” Louis said boredly, sighing for effect as he glanced back at Harry. He knew Harry loved this – loved when Louis acted bored or disinterested, loved getting off on being needy and desperate. “Are you close, then?”

“Close, Lou,” Harry keened, grinding his hips against Louis’ arse, cock sliding messily between his cheeks. “Fuckin’ close,” he gasped out, choking back a moan.

“Put it in, baby,” Louis purred, looking back at Harry with a smirk on his lips.

Harry moaned at that, unable to help himself any longer as he shifted, pressing his cock in between Louis’ cheeks and inside his entrance, grinding in once, twice before crying out brokenly and tossing his head back as he came hard inside of Louis, shuddering through it, hips stuttering with each grind inside of Louis.

“Fuck! Fuck, Lou,” Harry moaned out, forehead pressing between Louis’ shoulder-blades as he rode his orgasm out, vision feeling blurry around the edges.

“That’s right, baby,” Louis moaned, grinding back onto Harry’s cock and rocking his hips back into each little thrust. “That dick is mine; you only put it in me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry whimpered softly, nodding against Louis’ back and shuddering as a shiver ran down the length of his spine. “I’m yours, only yours,” Harry nodded, panting as he finally eased up and out of Louis, rolling onto his back next to him and breathing hard up at the ceiling.

Louis shifted over close to Harry, sliding his arm over Harry’s torso and pulling him in close.

“Good boy, Harry,” he whispered, pressing kisses to Harry’s jaw and across his cheekbone, nuzzling into him. “Such a good boy, you were,” Louis praised, petting his fingertips through Harry’s hair and down his neck, skittering over his chest and up again.

Harry curled into Louis’ arms, still breathing hard and coming down from it, coming back from Louis’ control and soaking up the affections from him.

Louis shifted up a bit, pressing soft little kisses to the tip of Harry’s nose, his high cheekbones, down to his lips softly in gentle little pecks before settling into the bed again and cuddling Harry in against his chest. He ran his hands up and down Harry’s sweaty back, squeezing him softly and nuzzling into Harry’s curls as Harry settled his head against Louis’ chest. They lay like that together, Louis giving Harry all the time he needed to soak up the cuddles and touches, until Harry felt ready and safe to move away again.

He did, after a few moments, safe and loved and knowing it. Louis smiled, giving one more kiss and reaching out to stroke his fingertips down over Harry’s cheek gently.

“Love you,” he said quietly, voice a little rougher now. He smiled as Harry did, dimples popping out.

“Love you, too,” Harry answered, stretching out on his back and arching up before relaxing again with a happy, satisfied little groan. “Fuck, that was good,” he sighed, smiling happily and draping his arm up over his head on the pillow above him.

“Mm, amazing,” Louis agreed, eyes roaming over Harry’s body, knowing they both badly needed to shower now but unable to care when he got to lay with Harry like this. He knew they’d both be a little needy the rest of the day, after that, no doubt clingy and handsy and affectionate for the rest of the evening. Louis just wanted to shower with Harry and lay in bed with room service and movies and the world around them shut out.

Sighing happily, Louis let his eyes fall closed, knowing that moving was out of the question for now. He smiled as he felt Harry turn toward him, arm draping over Louis and cuddling in close.

“Naps,” Harry drawled out sleepily, nuzzling into Louis’ shoulder. Louis nodded his approval, nosing into Harry’s curls and sighing, sated and happy.

“Mmm,” he agreed softly, feeling himself drifting away almost immediately, visions of fern tattoos and curls and bright green eyes and forever dancing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
